Glossed Over Yet Expanded
by Noneofyourdamnbuisness14
Summary: Students overcoming adversity, teachers discussing adversity, villains living adversity. Maybe a tad of diversity?
1. Chapter 1

"This happens once a year… So, you've got three chances to stand out. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss." Aizawa's face was as unflappable as ever, his declaration washing over the aspiring heroes in a wave of stoic expectation. Some looked excited, others nervous, a few determined, and fewer unmoved. "Do well. Joke won't let me hear the end of it if my class disappoints." With that, the Class 1-A teacher zipped himself back up within his garish yellow sleeping bag and all but disappeared beneath his desk to return to his midday nap.

Everyone quickly leaped from their desks, chatting excitably amongst themselves about the festivities ahead, Eijirou and Ochaco leading the fanfare.

"Despite what we went through, I can't help but feel so fricking pumped! I mean, think of all the crazy cool heroes who could watch and want me 'round their offices? It's like Sensei said, it's our shot to make the first big step to being a pro!" Many people nodded at the red-heads logic, bemused with Ochaco's equally true yet out of character response.

"I'm gonna' crush everyone!" Izuku especially was red-face as the gravity user began pumping her fist in front of his face, the class president going on about the opportunity in a strange, clenched fashion. Everyone started as Mina opened the door to see a crowd of various other students chattering outside, many going quiet as they began to peer into the classroom, delicately making sure to not cross the threshold with the infamous Eraserhead slumbering in the corner.

Mina backed up a few paces. "Uh, guys, a little input? What's going on here?" To some surprise, it was Katsuki who supplied the response, though not without his aggressive tone.

"Scouting out the competition Slime-for-Brains." Mina pouted at that, flipping him off from behind his back as he presented himself to the crowd. "We're the big guns who survived the villain attack at USJ, not to mention we're the better of the two 1st year hero courses. 'Course they would scout us out before the festival started." He then lowered his gaze, glowering at the assembled crowd. "Not that it really matters. Move aside extras, I'll kill ya' soon, don't worry."

This caused a wave of anger to flow through the crowd, a couple curses sent the class's way as the heroes in training were aghast at their fellows' action. Tenya in particular was displeased, waving his arm as an outlet for his unease. Eijirou went to go talk Katsuki down, when a voice cut through the crowd. A shock of unkempt purple hair matched the equally tired expression of the speaker, walking to the front of the onlookers.

"You got at least one thing right: we came to get a nice look at your stock. But you sure are modest, aren't you?" Striding right in front of Katsuki, he arched his head to the side. "Gotta' say, I'm growing disillusioned by the second if this really is U.A.'s 'golden eggs.'" Looking back at the crowd gathered behind him, the kid kept going. "The lot of us who didn't make the hero course got lumped together in Gen Ed, and damn they're a lot of us." A slight smirk washed over his face. "If we happen to stand out, we can be considered for your spots, and the _reverse_ is true as well." Rubbing the back of his neck, he couldn't help but get a glint in his eye. "This is the chance we've been waiting for, to knock you lot down a peg, and free up those shiny pedestals. Consider this a declaration of war, from us, who got stuck in the crowd."

Hanta laughed nervously as a bead of sweat ran down his neck. "Quite the monologue, don't you think their buddy?"

Before anyone could continue, another student crashed through the crowd from the classroom beside theirs, a student with stunningly silver hair. He stared directly at Katsuki, his glare intensified with his shark like teeth. "I'm from next door, and don't think I didn't hear your comment Bakugo-baka! 'Better of the two 1st year hero courses' my ass! Heard y'all fought villains, but all I'm seeing is a bunch of arrogant Nancy's! You better not mess up during the games, or I'll crush you to dust!"

Finished shouting, everyone glanced at Katsuki, waiting for his response. He stared right back at them, before attempting to ignore them and leave, though his classmates wouldn't have it, Kaminari shouting at his back. "Yo Bakugo, not cool man, we've got a whole mob of haters now, fix this!"

Katsuki didn't even bother looking back, pushing his way through the mob. "I don't give a fuck. I'm heading straight to the top. If they've got a problem with that, I'll kill them. So why should I care?" With that he marched out, and Eijirou didn't even bother trying to hide how quickly he was swayed by the sentiment.

" _So Manly…"_

Others were not impressed, those in the halls eventually backing off to make their own ways home from school. Class 1-A stayed inside for another few moments, before one-by-one making their own ways out of the classroom. As Izuku grabbed his things and waved goodbye to Ochaco and Tenya, he noticed two people standing by a window down the hall. One of them was the purple haired speaker from before, leaning against the glass as he stared outside absentmindedly. The other was a someone Izuku hadn't seen before, a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and an energetic look to him, a somewhat humorous contrast. Not wanting to bother anyone, he quickly turned away, running to catch up with his friends.

Hitoshi sighed heavily as he waited for his classmate to speak, not necessarily bored but somewhat uncomfortable as he waited for the taller boy to talk. Ever since he had been transferred to replace the drop out, he had always been seeking Hitoshi out. At first, the violet haired student had thought the new kid just wanted to use his quirk to ease his attempts to catch up, but after it was clear that wasn't the case Hitoshi didn't know how to describe it. The two weren't exactly friends, they never spoke outside of school, but there was a kind of comfort in having someone to eat lunch with.

But despite the comradery, there was something strange with this transfer student. 'Kenji Madarame,' who was transferred into Gen Ed from outside of U.A.'s wait-list if the public records were true. Apparently, a parent found out and got lippy about the situation. He had this air about him that was just uneasy, as if he was leaking uncomfortable intent. He was nice enough, if not a bit _too_ much for Hitoshi's subdued personality.

Eventually at the end of his patience, he sent a stern look at Kenji. "What do you want Madarame? I should get home." Kenji grinned at that, to be fair he grinned at everything, and glanced out the window. Hitoshi followed his gaze to see the USJ in the distance.

"Must've been pretty wild, don't you think?" Hitoshi raised an eyebrow. "Seeing the baddies close-up like that. Like, real close. Striking distance close." His cocked eyebrows remained in place, and Kenji's grin tapered out a bit. "You made a pretty bold declaration back then. From what I can gather, you just had a dick-measuring contest with one of the best of that class." He met Hitoshi's glance with a mischievous waggle of his brows. "Maybe Togeike-chan's rumor of you being bi has more weight than I though Shin-shin." Hitoshi growled at that, his features creasing into a glare.

"I told you to stop calling me that Madarame." Kenji just laughed.

"So, you don't refute the rumor?"

"I'm leaving." As Hitoshi picked up his bag, he stopped as Kenji grabbed his arm, his features set.

"I happen to have the same goal as you, Shinso." Hitoshi paused at that; this was new. Far as he was aware, Kenji had no higher aspirations.

"Since when?"

"Since when do you care?" Hitoshi acquiesced at that. "But you made a point earlier. Those 1-A kids are pretty full of themselves, aren't they?" He looked back in the direction of the USJ. "I don't trust brats to get the job done. They subdued a bunch of two-bit crooks, so what? Leave that crap to Isamu students. U.A. heroes are better, _have_ to be better. That Nomu thing? All Might dealt with that. The actual threats, that warp guy, and _Shigaraki Tomura_ got away. Disgraceful."

Hitoshi looked on a little shocked, confused at the level of vitriol that was coming from Kenji. _Maybe I know less about him then I thought I did…_

He continued, clenching his left hand that was hidden beneath a black glove. "Your quirk is boundlessly useful, but its public knowledge. None of those hero course guys are going to bother asking around about quirks, but others in 1-C know about it. However, I've kept mine a secret from everyone but you." Turning to look Hitoshi dead in the eye, the tired student was surprised by the intensity. "So, I have a deal to make. Class 1-B haven't been quiet about their plans, and while it's dumb for them, it's good for us. They're already in the hero course, so as long as they make it to the second round they'll be fine. However, if we make it to the second round, our talents can remain hidden if we stick to the back of the pack. If we plan this well, only we will make to the second round from the non-hero class competitors."

Hitoshi held up a hand, halting the blonde in his tracks. "Your soliloquy is nice, but I really don't have all day. Get to the point." Kenji barked out a laugh at that, the intensity somewhat leaving his features.

"Haha, oops. Okay, here's the plan. I use my quirk to get us in at the back of the pack during the first part. Since the camera's will be focused on the front-runners, both our quirks will remain anonymous. Second round, you use your quirk to get us to the third round. We'll be all that's left from 1-C, so no one will have a counter for it. And from there… Well," Kenji got a confident smirk plaguing his face. "To the victor go the spoils, right?"

Hitoshi paused as he thought about it. There was certainly a benefit having Kenji as an accomplice for the early rounds, but there was an elephant that had to be addressed. "As fun as this buddy cop plan is, you still haven't explained how your planning on being an effective contestant without that." Kenji's confidence didn't waver, despite Hitoshi glancing at his arm.

"I could beat these wannabe's blindfolded; a little handicap won't stop me." It was a gamble to be sure. If the plan worked out, he had the potential of a very difficult opponent. Furthermore, it wasn't assured that Kenji's quirk would even be useful in whatever the first round could be. But…

"Screw it. Heroes work together every once in a while, right? I'll do it this once." Hitoshi reached out an arm, Kenji accepting it with a grin.

"Then to the third round we go, Shin-shin!" Kenji laughed as he ran away from Hitoshi, who began chasing him through the halls with a rage in his eyes.

"Respond to me, I dare you!" Kenji turned his face just to stick out his tongue at the other student. As the two flew past the teacher's office, a couple of the faculty members paused to share bemused smiles at the sounds of their 'game.' Midnight took this moment to take a break from marking history papers to seek out one of her associates, finding him at the water cooler talking to school counsellor Hound Dog. Sauntering over, she tapped the Hound Hero on the shoulder, batting her eyelashes as she pursed her lips slightly.

"Mind if I steal Snipe from you for a few moments Inui-kun?" Hound Dog growled, letting loose a few barks before nodding his head and making his way back to his office around the corner. Snaking an arm to wrap around Snipe's own, she led them to the staff lounge, ignoring the look the other teacher was sending her through his mask.

As they sat down, Snipe reached up to his mask and unclasped it from the back, releasing a sigh as he let face breath. Midnight's features tightened slightly as she glanced at his skin, a strange envious look pervading her face. A furtive glance responded, and the R-Rated Hero sighed as she relaxed into her couch.

"You keep that damn mask on nigh 24/7; how do you keep your skin so clear?" Snipe scoffed at that, taking another sup from the paper water cup he had been enjoying earlier.

"I'm an adult." Midnight glared at that. "I'm hygienic." Her gaze didn't falter. Pausing, Snipe looked both ways, before leaning forwards. "I moisturize twice a day." Pleased with her discovery, Midnight glanced at the steaming kettle at the back of the room. Pouring herself some Earl Grey (a flavour she learned about after a particularly rough morning after,) she returned with a playful look on her face.

"He seems to be doing well, from the outside perspective at least." Snipe didn't bother asking for her to elaborate, not much to misinterpret.

"He's been adamant since the notion was introduced. He's got quite the drive, all things considered. Though it would be better if Nezu took my counsel to heart and proceeded with the reform I recommended." Midnight took a long sip as she listened, nodding slightly as he finished.

"I won't lecture you, as you said you're an adult. But you do understand his position, besides; it wouldn't exactly be a popular move."

"Just because they're not in the hero course, doesn't mean the general education students shouldn't be taught by qualified heroes. All of the courses are encouraged to attempt to aspire to the heroics program, yet they aren't even given ground to stand on. And if they don't make it in their first try, then they're a whole year behind, not a month."

"I understand the stress, you're the Gen Ed Liaison after all. But you've let yourself get caught up. Talk to Nezu about giving you the Sports Festival off. We've already boosted the security, and no one in their right mind would attack with both All Might and Endeavor present. It'll give you a chance to cool your pistols. You might even get to watch your little project pay off." Snipe looked at Midnight curiously, a light smile painting his face.

"I didn't know you respected my well-being so much. I recall the last time we chatted you said I had a 'fake job?'" Midnight giggled.

"And you do, but seeing as you are such a lowly individual, even a cretin's job has you all tuckered out. I'd tell you to take a nap, but if you were to pass out all cute like that I don't know if I could resist bringing out the whip." They stared each other down for a moment, before they both broke into light laughter. Midnight took a final sip of tea, before letting loose a very unladylike belch. "Mama better get back to work, that little snot Mineta wrote an art essay about Uwabami's latest centrefold and I'm legitimately struggling to find ways to dock marks."

Snipe whistled at that, reaching for his mask as he began to play with the straps. "I'm sure you'll find something." Placing the equipment piece back on his face, he headed back to his own office down the hall, a perk of being a liaison.

Relaxing into a well-worn leather chair, he cracked his knuckles, preparing to dig into some administrative work before hearing a knock at the door. Beckoning they come in, he nodded politely as the emaciated true from of Toshinori Yagi bade himself to a chair. Snipe focused on his face; the exact level of comfort All Might had with others peering at his sickly physique was not exactly a realm any of the teachers had yet tried to tread, with the possible exception of Recovery Girl.

"Would you like anything to drink, Yagi-sensei?" The symbol of peace merely waved a hand at that, and it was always refreshing seeing the curt yet courteous reception one would receive when Toshinori wasn't required to keep up his airs.

"I am quite fine, Snipe-sensei, though I must say these office chairs are certainly more comfortable than those of the desk spaces in the main workspace." Snipe chuckled good naturedly, purposefully ignoring the cautious glance Toshinori sent his way. If he let the Foundational Hero Studies teacher take the furniture it would never be seen again.

"Benefit of the job, what can I say?" Placing his elbows on the desk between them, he gently laced his fingers together. "So, how can I assist you today? I do believe this is the first time you've sought me out personally, at least in an educational sense."

All Might nodded at the assessment, glad that the fellow pro hero was getting straight to the point. "Well, with the sports festival coming close, I was curious to get some outside input on a few matters." Toshinori looked to the wall behind Snipe, where a large framed faculty roster rested on the mantle. "One of my teachers from back in the day taught here for a spell, and maybe I'm just being reminiscent, but I guess I was interested in what others had to say about my conduct."

Snipe leaned back at this, a contemplative posture to match the hidden features of his face. It was so in character for the #1 to constantly seek to better himself, it was almost annoying. "Well, I can say with confidence you are performing admirably for someone who flung himself at the position with no prior training." Toshinori perked slightly at this, before pausing.

"I sense a but coming." Snipe nodded.

"But, you are currently bouncing off of Aizawa-sensei. While he is stern for the majority of the time, you are solely jubilant with your teaching. While that is your style as a hero, it doesn't translate as well as an educator. Everyone needs a slap on the wrist sometimes, but when that time arrives, you allow Eraserhead to doll it out. Your students like you better for it, but they don't respect you for it. If they were to hear Aizawa-sensei's words from the symbol of peace, it may impact them harder."

All Might listened attentively, parsing the suggestion carefully. "I see… Thank you very much. That was very informative."

"The least I could do. Anything else I can help you with?" Snipe was surprised to see All Might looking timid at this.

"Actually yes, but… I'd prefer this remain between us, if it would suit you." Snipe shrugged, not exactly the gossiping type to begin within.

"Don't tell Midnight, and it'll stay a secret between us." Toshinori snickered at that. "So, what's the trouble?"

All Might paused for a moment. "It had to do with young Midoriya. As you all know, he is my protogé, and I want to help him as much as possible. Developing One For All is incredibly important, especially if he's going to be using it at the festival. But, I also don't want to seem like I'm giving him preferential treatment, even if in all honesty I am."

Snipe nodded along knowingly at this, a flicker of a smile passing his features. "The age old problem of favoritism. It a difficult aspect of our career to leverage. You'll run into certain students who either are far more willing to engage or are in more need of your assistance, but with a responsibility to give equal care to each student. It certainly is a quandary, but I'm going to level with you. It's inevitable. Even without the baggage you have with young Midoriya, students will come and go who you will end up treating differently. The biggest step in freeing yourself from the stress that comes with this is accepting the fact that it is going to happen."

Reaching down into one of his drawers, he retrieved a thin folder labelled _Obstacle Course_ and opened it to a few pages in. Pulling out a single page, he passed it to Toshinori who recognized it from programming meetings a few months back. It was a copy of a list of possible trials that would make up the course, various options circled in different colours. Looking at Snipe, the liaison continued.

"You know about my involvement with your old sidekick?" All Might grimaced at that, no doubt more than a few awkward memories dredged up with that.

"To a point - why is that important?"

"Because like you I have… let's say a vested interest in a student attending this school." Toshinori raised an eyebrow at that. This was certainly news to him. "I was required to speak with a student from class 1-C today in this very office. I won't bother you with the reason why, but moments before he came to speak with me, I was in the midst of clearing out my desk." All Might began to smile, a mischievous edge twinkling at the corners. "He arrived somewhat early you see, and well, I wasn't going to have him wait as I did some… autumn, cleaning." Taking back the piece of paper from All Might, he put it back where it belonged in the folder, though left it open as to where it was clearly visible from Toshinori's peripheral vision. "If said student may have spied the information on the sheet while I was brewing tea, and used said information to make a few plans, why, how could I stop them?"

All Might shook his head with amusement. "You surely are a tricky man, Snipe."

"Have a good day, Yagi-sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

Koji Koda was someone who was easily flustered. Ever since he was a young boy, he was addled by the tamest of stimuli, causing him to grow into an intense introvert. He was shy around everyone; strangers, teachers, friends, even with his parents and siblings he was quiet. So, it's understandable as to why it would be a surprise when he one day proclaimed to his father, rather abashedly to be sure, that he would be a hero.

It's not that he didn't have the potential. He was tall for his age, and hours spent helping his mother bring in the daily catch from her crabbing advents had left him strong and sturdy. Furthermore, his Anivoice quirk had heaps of potential. He could use birds, cats, and spiders to scout out villains and injured civilians, have sharks and whales protect naval convoys, even enlist the aid of bugs and predators such as bears. Needless to say, he had the makings of a effective hero.

But crouching there within the bushes, amidst the smoke and the fire, the reek of ash and listening to the terrified screams of his classmates near and far. Well, Koji was willing to admit maybe he should stop for a moment and really think about his choice of career. Because despite all of the ambiance, what had him scared the most was the scene in front of him.

The villains weren't the most intimidating, to be fair. The girl looked barely an adult, and she wasn't even wearing a suit of any kind, just a normal outfit. The guy was a bit more the part, with his wicked black mask and rusted equipment.

No, what was terrifying was the fact that they were each holding bloody blades, and had Kenji pinned to a tree, lacerations covering his beaten and bleeding form.

The tall, mysterious, _strong_ Kenji Madarame was bent and broken, and it looked like he hadn't really put up much of a fight. The girl had a nasty bruise on her cheek, and the guy was limping, but comparatively it was nothing. Kenji was defeated.

And despite himself, despite having every intention to move, to act, to _save…_ He couldn't bring himself to initiate, to not even use his quirk. Hell, he could barely swallow, his breathing the only sound he was allowing to escape in fear of being detected. The memories of Mandalay's message whispering for him to make use of his combat pass ignored as primal fear coursed through his blood like poison.

The male villain spit some blood on the ground, grimacing as the iron taste lingered on his tongue. Whipping his sword to the side, some of the ichor staining it was flicked into the grass, though the steel was still painted red.

"Who woulda' fucking guessed you'd put up this much of a fight Ken." Kenji barely responded, a faint slurring sound passing through swollen and cracked lips as he barely remained conscious. "And here I thought you were useless after that Handy Man made ya' a cripple. Guess you always were one to turn your nose to the status quo eh?" That elicited a faint giggle from the other villain, full of sinister undertones. "Made ya' less… handy yourself tho'."

"Come on Toshi, let's get this over with. I'm pretty sure we're missing out on the main event. We were supposed to be at the point like five minutes ago." Her blade was a wicked thing as it was raised high, a serrated khopesh that glinted amongst the moon and flame light. A wave of unbridled killing intent washed over the forest, freezing even the rodents that had come to comfort the trembling Koji. Every instinct screamed at him to run, to hide, to get as far away as possible. For he knew if he got closer to this person, it would spell _**death.**_

So, it was jarring when a whistling clang rang out through the woods, and the sensation of violence was washed away as the villain looked confused at her compatriot, his own blade having impeded its' downward trajectory. She growled, her eyes burning with furious questions that would judge if she would cut him to pieces or not.

"Patience Green, I've been thinkin' ya' see. Sure, we could gut him here," he gently pressed his own blade underneath Kenji's neck, a faint red line opening up beneath the defeated boy's chin. He clicked his tongue, a vicious grin spreading across his face. "T'would send those heroes a message, ya' know." He then swiped, the blade creating a long superficial cut along Kenji's jawline. "But tha' Handy Man gave me an idea. He's making us work so hard, but all we be getting out of this whole escapade is a bit a' cash flow. Nah, that ain't satisfying ya' feel? So, while he's snatching up his own prize, I say we bring bro a gift ya' know?"

Green's previous disposition instantly washed away, another biting giggle escaping her lips. "Oh Toshi, that might just be the best idea you've had in a _long_ while." Breaking into more hysteric laughter, she flung her head back, cackling into the night sky. Her form flickered, shoving her face inches from Kenji's half-lidded eyes. "How do you like the sound of that, Kenji-kun. Want to go say hi to the boss man? He sure does mis-"

She yelped as she jumped back, her hand bleeding where she had intercepted an iron nail from piercing her eye. She began cussing incessantly as she stared at the foreign object imbedded in her flesh, ripping it out with a scream before tossing it to the masked villain. He caught it, the nail rusting over in a matter of moments.

"That's quite enough outta' you, Kenji. A Madarame should know better." He approached slowly, before reeling back and bashing the downed student overhead with the flat side of his blade. The hero-in-training was out like a light, finally fully slumping over. He looked over to his accomplice to see her arm deep in a random tree, shuddering and heaving. "Are ya' done over there? We sho- _agck_ "

He choked as he was suddenly caught around the throat with a brutal lariat, spun and then sent flying with a follow-up roundhouse to the chest, the blade that came to parry shattered from the force. Hidden in the foliage, Koji let loose a shaky sigh of relief, before keeling over and vomiting over a pair of poor squirrels that had curled up in his lap.

Noticing the sound, the hulking form of Vlad-King shouted back at a trio of students he had brought with him. "Kaibara, Shishida, go check out that disturbance, and Shio- Shiozaki get the hell back over here!" He watched as she cradled the unconscious form of Kenji, her hair flying around to entangle the surrounding area in a maze of barbed greenery. She pressed her ear next to the beaten students mouth while looking at his chest, relieved yet still anxious at the weak breaths and shallow contractions of his chest.

The teacher made to move closer when he heard a shout from Sen, before the shattering of a thin shield of air alerted him of the assault from his flank. Spinning quickly, he created his own shield out of blood, blocking the blade aimed at his jugular from striking. Mentally noting to give his student some brownie points for probably saving his life (not that he would let anyone know, lest Midnight use it as blackmail,) he looked at the young girl that had just tried to kill him, before responding with a wave of blood that sent her flying back into the tree she had just lunged at him from.

To his shock, she _passed_ right through the large oak, and he barely had time to search before he once more had to counter the villain he had launched back before. Ducking under the open hand that obviously had something to do with the masked individuals quirk, he launched two hard and fast punches into his sternum, avoiding the bile that leaked through the black mask. Following up once again with a kick, this time the opponent anticipated the strike and blocked with his forearm, and only skidded back a few feet. He then laughed.

"Holy shit! You're fuckin' good, ya' know that? I'm pretty sure you broke a rib or two with that first kick, but with tha' last bout, I'm pre' sure I've gotcha' timing down." Vlad-King snorted at that, blood surging out of his gloves to form a convulsing field around his form. He took quick note of the blood leaking from various locations amidst his armor, and the dark purple of his exposed chest where he had been struck by the kick.

"Big words coming from someone who can barely stand. Seems like Madarame managed to warm you up just for me." Through the mask came a growl. "Besides, as an expert I can tell you that despite the strong look, you're in pain. You're hemorrhaging like crazy, probably got a minute or two before you pass out from shock. But most importantly," and with a yelp the villain was yanked from his feet by a long green vine. "You pissed off a golden egg."

Flung around like a ragdoll for a few seconds, various other thorny extensions converged on the villain, wrapping painfully tight around his body. His left arm was yanked into the air, the vines knotting so that there would be no contact with his palm. As he writhed in an attempt to escape, the vines were manipulated so that his head was the only exposed part of his body. Ibara was glaring daggers at the bound enemy, a rare, confident smirk on her face.

"I saw you try to grab sensei with that hand; no doubt it has to do with your quirk. I'm not going to take any chances with you _heathen._ " Turning back to Kenji, she continued to attempt to patch him up with torn lengths of a mix of both of their clothing. He really did have an extreme amount of blade wounds covering his body, the one across his chest particularly deep. He was also missing the usual metal appendage that made up his left arm, though seeing as he was brutalized it had probably been lost during his scrap with the villains.

Attempting to hide his pride in Ibara's perception, Vlad-King saw his two other students coercing a shivering Koji Koda back towards the camp, the faint glimmer of Sen's air shields littering their surroundings in preparations for an ambush from the female villain. Knowing that either Eraserhead or some other students would be drawn from the sounds of conflict, he felt content with letting them head back by themselves. Turning back to the squirming captive, he slowly approached.

"The jig is up villain! Your caught, your accomplice has fled, and the rest of the league have abandoned you here. Submit for questioning, and when the police arrive I will tell them you were cooperative." Releasing control of his blood and sending it back to his costume, he reached forwards and ripped the mask off of the adversary's face, raising an eyebrow as his opponent's identity was revealed. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, a scar across his left cheek, and a resemblance he couldn't place.

He would have examined more if it wasn't for the sword that suddenly plunged into his calf, causing the hero to gasp and retreat a few feet back. The female villain's torso had molded out of the vines that kept her compatriot captive, and she was grinning as she looked at him.

"Thanks for the heads-up Mr. Vampire. Since the League has jumped ship, it is time for us to vámanos!" With that, never mind the swirling hive of vines that were converging on the two's position, she reached over and dragged the prisoner through the very vines that held him at bay, and the two disappeared into brambles.

With that, it was quiet. The flames had been put out at some point during the fight, so the only sound was the faint rustling of branches as a wind flew through the trees. The various vines littering the field slowly retracted back to Ibara, her full attention returning to the boy covered in patchwork bandaging. Rushing over, Vlad-King quickly placed his hand on Kenji's chest before all of the blood leaking from stray cuts began returning into his body. Ibara looked up at her teacher, confused as to what he was doing. "Sensei?"

Vlad-King waved her off. "I've focused the blood in his body, streamlining it's healing properties. His lighter wounds should be scabbing over soon, but he needs some serious attention for his chest if we don't want a scar there. Let's go, Shiozaki."

Hefting the teenager on his shoulder, he began to sprint back to camp, Ibara doing her best to keep up. They moved through the forest quickly, various thoughts pervading the pro-hero's mind as he rushed the injured student to safety. Just out front of the lodge, they ran into Eraserhead who was thanking his own students for bringing Koji to him, alongside a tired and resting Shoto and Tokoyami. Gaining their attention, the class 1-A teacher rushed forward to ease Kenji off of Vlad-King.

"Don't activate your quirk, I've got his blood pumping." Eraserhead nodded, before rushing him inside. Ibara made to follow, but the pro stopped her. "Not now Shiozaki. Go back to the girl's dorm and get some rest, we'll be heading back to town the moment the police are finished with their questioning. Better to be level-headed for that." The verdette looked like she wanted to argue, but with the adrenaline finally fading, she felt the weight of all of her stress. She let loose a shaky breath, before heading towards the living quarters. Sighing, he turned to look at the only witness to the altercation before he arrived, but seeing him huddling in a blanket, flanked by two of his classmates… Well, he'd wait till the police arrived. Better to only have to recount it once.

He'd speak with Hound Dog; the poor boy might need some counselling after this. Hell, both classes might after this fiasco. The media are already going to want their heads for young Bakugo's abduction, if it turns out they also traumatized an additional 40 kids, well, U.A. was going to have a lot of PR are to do. Here's to hoping Snipe's pet project also wasn't ruined.

Shoto watched as the sister class teacher headed inside of the compound, most likely following his own teacher's path to check in on the more heavily injured students. From what he knew, Izuku and Kenji had the worst of the physical injuries, while Tooru had been hit hard by the gas attack. A lot of class B had also been taken out that way but hadn't been as close to the origin when the villain had activated his quirk.

Shoto shook his head, thinking on what Koji had told them. It was somewhat strange hearing the student speak so much, and so fervently. But her understood why; there was no way the animal hero was going to be okay with speaking to the police. Better relay it to classmates then intimidating government officials.

Nevertheless, what he had to say was troubling. Shoto was a rather straight-forward and level-headed person, so he was very willing to accept some ideas that others might find uncomfortable. One such idea would be how strong Kenji is. While Katsuki loves to remind him, he didn't even make it to the final four, he did make it to the final round without an arm and having to use his quirk on the fly.

Kenji is strong, not quite on his own level but definitely a top tier fighter amongst Class 1-A. So, to both hear and briefly see just how maimed his fellow student had been… It was certainly an eye-opener to the Half-and-Half user. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he saw Tokoyami pointing towards Koji who was heading towards the door.

"Vlad-Sensei was right when he spoke to Shiozaki-san. We should go inside, get some sleep if we can. Tonight's been an event full of darkness and trickery, we must be ready to face the light." Shoto nodded, not one to take note of the strange way with which Tokoyami spoke.

It wouldn't be for another two hours before the police arrived, and another two hours of questioning before any of them were allowed to board a bus and leave. The obvious exceptions where Izuku and Kenji, alongside the various gas victims, who were rushed to the nearest local hospital.

And it would be within the sterile walls of the hospital that the device of salvation would be created.

 **Hey so I wrote these two chapters just for fun, including some OC's. Don't expect more; ask anyone who read that shitty Rising Triumvirate and learn about dissapointments.**


End file.
